


Blood Bank

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Dean is a nurse, Halloween Bingo 2015, M/M, Non Hunting Alternate Universe, Pre-Canon, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is trying to figure out how (and if) he should tell his little brother he has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bank

Dean was carefully unloading the bags of blood from the blood drive Sammy had organized at his school. Leave it to his brother to use that for his junior year community service project and to use his puppy dog eyes on him to get him to help. “But you're a nurse, Dean, and aren't you the one always complaining that the hospital always needs more blood?” If only he could have explained to his baby brother that lack of donations weren't the only reason for the shortage. 

“Hey, Pumpkin,” a smooth voice drawled against the back of his neck. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't heard Benny come up behind him, not that that was exactly unusual. Dean quickly looked around out of reflex to make sure they were alone in the secluded section of the hospital, not that Benny would be so dumb as to let someone see him, stolen scrubs and id or not. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You're going to get caught if you keep sneaking in here!” Dean hissed back. 

“Better me get caught stealing blood then you, Sugar. I can get away. You'll lose that paycheck. Besides, I was feeling nostalgic.” Benny grinned, widely. It was how they met after all. Blood started disappearing from the hospital. After a couple of times, Dean took it on himself to personally catch the culprit. Which he did, and had his ass handed to him, repeatedly. He never did quite figure out how that exactly led to fucking in the alley and dating the suspect a year later, but here they were. 

Dean watched Benny palm the bags of blood. His boyfriend had largely found a new source, but Dean still snuck him a bag a bit more often than he should. 

“Hey, this one's your brother's.” Benny chuckled.

Dean snatched it out of his hand. “How can you possibly tell?”

“Are you questioning my expertise?” Benny leaned in close, smirking.

“No.” Dean couldn't help smiling a little himself.

“I wasn't just feeling nostalgic. I felt the need to make sure the 'big dinner' was still on for Friday night in a place you can't run away so easy.”

Dean froze. His cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. He had hopped Benny would forget. He still hadn't told Sam they would be having company. It was weird having people over since dad ran out of them. It had been just the two of them so long. 

“Hey,” Benny said warmly as he cupped Dean's cheek and gently turned his head to face him. “I know it's scary, but Sam's a big boy. He can handle it.” He leaned in and kissed Dean long and slow. Benny was gone, before Dean even opened his eyes.

“I hate when he does that.” Dean collected himself and went back to work, albeit distractedly. How the hell was he going to tell Sam? He had been content with just denying himself until Sam got himself some kind of fancyassed scholarship and went to college. Hell, he'd probably have waited even longer than that if Benny hadn't come along. Out and proud was not exactly popular at work. They couldn't fire him, but they could make him miserable, or worse. He needed the job. They needed the money. Sam ate a lot these days. Besides, as miserable as it was, he liked telling people what to do and where to shove things and stabbing them with needles if necessary. 

Friday was a disaster. Two other nurses had called in sick, making him two hours late getting out in the first place. Then it started to snow on his drive home. He blew a belt fifteen minutes from home, which wouldn't have been that big of a deal, except it was right after probably the only time he'd ever actually cleaned out the impala for that cheesy drive with Benny and for the first time did not have a spare. No one was answering their cell phones. Luckily, Benny had gotten the original text Dean had sent about running late and happened to drive by him. 

They sat in Benny's truck while Dean finally had his break down, listing all the reasons why it was a bad idea. Sam didn't need to know about his sex life. What if it got out? What if Sam didn't think of him the same way anymore? Benny listened patiently. He noticed Dean's hands turning color from the cold and started rubbing them. He wasn't exactly warm himself, but it had to help. Dean looked at him, his eyes pleading. “What if I can do this?”

Benny was taken aback. It was totally out of character for Dean to be this openly scared. “Of course you can. I've never known you to not be able to do anything you decide you're going to do, including the impossible, which this isn't.” He tossed Dean a candy bar. “You must be starving and I sure as hell don't need that.” Benny leaned forward to start the truck. 

Dean stared at the moon. Its crescent shape looked like a big grin, mocking him. He grabbed Benny and pulled him closer to kissing, hungrily. He was Dean fucking Winchester. He could do anything. 

Sam had either not gotten the message about dinner being late or ignored it. He had already eaten when Dean and Benny walked in and was working on his homework at the dining table. It made the conversation Dean had wanted to have with Sam that much harder with his brother's nose buried in a book, Benny sitting there with nothing to do, and himself scarfing down the first container of takeout he found in the fridge like a starving man. Not much was said, at all. Pulling details about Sam's day out of him was a tedious process. He kept eyeing Benny like an armed intruder. Dean kept trying to find a thread of conversation, so he could break the news to Sam casually. He never got his opportunity. Sam excused himself and rushed upstairs to work on his computer for his science project, before Dean could object. 

Dean flopped himself on the couch. “Well, that was an utter failure.”

“We'll try again.” Benny sat next to him and handed him a consultation beer he had found in the fridge. He brought up Dean's legs and started to rub one of his feet, while Dean drank in silence. Knowing it was dicey to try anything with Sam in the house, Benny slowly crept his massaging hand up Dean's leg to his inner thigh. Getting no objections, and figuring Dean was in too pissy of a mood to care, Benny abruptly pulled Dean down the couch further by his leg and leaned over him to kiss him. The beer bottle was dropped on the floor in favor of freeing up hands to explore Benny and peel his shirt off.

The couple on the couch were so focused on the activities at hand that they did not notice Sam stomp down the stairs until he came to a halt on the one that Dean never got around to fixing the squeak on. “Seriously? Dean, you have a room!” You could hear the eye roll in Sam's voice and he made sure to stomp much more loudly on the way back up the stairs. 

Dean and Benny couldn't help, but laugh at both the absurdity of it all and the tension that was finally relieved by Sam knowing. “Well, I came out to my brother.”

Benny snorted. “I'm proud of you.”

Dean closed his eyes and scoffed. If it had been this much trouble to tell his brother he was gay, how in the hell was he going to tell him he was dating a vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Blood Bank" by Bon Iver. It turned out much fluffier than intended. 
> 
> Fills the Vampire prompt for the 2015 Halloween Bingo at Allbingo on Dreamwidth. 
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
